


Ebullient

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:23:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ebullient: adjective; ih-BULL-yunt: having or showing liveliness and enthusiasm : exuberant; from the Latin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ebullient

He was nothing if not ebullient, John thought, as he collapsed on the couch. Sherlock was still bubbling away after the final chase at 3 AM, pacing back and forth, screeching on the violin, complaining about the lack of competent criminals.

"Sherlock, please stop."  
"Sherlock!"  
"Love???"

At that the detective spun around, "Wha-?"  
"Can you settle, at least stop moving so fast..."  
"That word, that thing you said.....?"  
"Love?"  
"Yes, that."  
"Does it surprise you that much?"  
"Uhm, no one has ever...yes, it surprises me...why?"  
"Why, what?"  
"Do you love me?"  
"Really?"

John pushed himself up to a sitting position. "Come 'ere, please?"  
Sherlock put his violin down, and made his way uncertainly through the piles of papers to get to the couch.  
"Sit?"  
He sat.  
John scooted closer to the detective, and took his hands. "I love your mind, how it's always churning away. I can look in your eyes and know you are miles away working something out. I love the light in your eyes when you look at me when you don't think I know that you are looking at me. I love that you are never still, even when you sleep, you are in constant motion, unless I'm holding onto you. I love that I am the only one who knows you when you are still. I love...."  
Sherlock stopped John's mouth with a kiss; a sweet, still kiss. He held John's face in his hands, and whispered, "thank you."  
"For what?" John whispered back.  
"For allowing me to love you."


End file.
